Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 140
=Notes= *In this episode, Marik plays Trap Card "Metal Reflect Slime" after Yugi attacks him with "Obelisk the Tormentor", thus turning his Trap into a monster (0 ATK / 3000 DEF). **In the anime, because "Metal Reflect Slime" takes a shape & name similar to the monster who attacked its controller, it turns into a copy of Obelisk. At the same time, Marik starts calling his monster "Egyptian God Slime" right away. **In this guide however, "Egyptian God Slime" is actually the result of the fusion between "Metal Reflect Slime" and "Revival Jam". =Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar vs. Yugi Muto - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yugi has just succeeded at summoning "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. *Uses "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack Marik directly (Marik: 4700 → 700 Life Points). *Since he just lost half of his Life Points in Battle Damage, Marik is able to activate Continuous Trap Card "Metal Reflect Slime", turning it into a monster (0 ATK / 3000 DEF) with a shape similar to the monster who attacked him, in this case Obelisk (NOTE: in the real game, "Metal Reflect Slime" does not require losing half one's LP in order to be activated). Yami Marik's Turn *Summons "Revival Jam" (1500 ATK / 500 DEF). *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Metal Reflect Slime" and "Revival Jam" into "Egyptian God Slime" (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF) . Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Uses "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack "Egyptian God Slime", but it cannot be destroyed by battle. Yami Marik's Turn *Sets a card. *Summons "Bowganian" (1300 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card. *Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Attacks "Bowganian" with "Dark Magician Girl", but Marik activates Continuous Trap Card "Jam Defender", intercepting Yugi's attack with "Egyptian God Slime" and redirecting it back to Yugi. Yugi loses 1000 LP (Yugi: 2300 → 1300 Life Points). *"Bowganian's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Yugi (Yugi: 1300 → 1000 Life Points) (NOTE: in the real game, "Bowganian" inflicts 600 damage). Yami Marik's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Mining for Magical Stones", discarding two cards to add "Monster Reborn" from his Graveyard to his hand (NOTE: in the real game, "Mining for Magical Stones" is called "Magical Stone Excavation"). Duel continues next episode. *Summons "Granadora" (1900 ATK / 700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets two cards. *"Bowganian's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Yugi (Yugi: 1000 → 700 Life Points). Yami Marik's Turn *Gains 1000 LP due to "Granadora's" effect (Marik: 700 → 1700 Life Points) (NOTE: in the real game, the timing of "Granadora's" special effect is slightly different). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Pays 1000 LP (Marik: 1700 → 700 Life Points) and activates "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" first special ability to destroy "Obelisk the Tormentor". *Yugi activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (2000 ATK / 2000 DEF) and it is destroyed instead. *Because is was Special Summoned, "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to Marik's Graveyard. *Marik activates Spell Card "Surprise Attack from Beyond", allowing him to repeat his turn. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" returns to the field (0 ATK / 0 DEF). *Pays all but 1 of his LP (Marik: 700 → 1 Life Points) and tributes "Bowganian", "Egyptian God Slime", and "Granadora", in order to activate "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" second special ability and increase its power by the total amount of ATK/DEF and Life Points tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 6899 ATK / 0 → 5399 DEF). *Before that can happen however, Yugi activates Spell Card "Soul Taker", allowing Marik to gain 1000 LP (Marik: 1 → 1001 Life Points) but tributing Marik's "Egyptian God Slime". Since it was made of two monsters, Yugi can use it as a double Tribute, which is needed for Obelisk's effect (3899 ATK / 2399 DEF). *Marik pays 1000 LP (Marik 1 DEF) to activate Ra's effect (4899 ATK / 3399 DEF) *Activates "Class System", protecting Ra from Obelisk's effect *Yugi activates "Magical Dimension", tributing Obelisk and Gazelle to "Special Summon" "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) *Activates "Ragnarok", removing all monsters in his hand, "Deck" and Graveyard from play to destroy Ra *The real Marik manages to regain control of his body and separate from Yami Marik *Marik surrenders, destroying Yami Marik (Marik 0 DEF) Yugi wins Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes